


push and pull (like a magnet do)

by talkplaylove



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, literally just a meet cute drabble, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove
Summary: Bucky Barnes stumbled into the love of his life.Literally.





	push and pull (like a magnet do)

Bucky Barnes stumbled onto the love of his life. Literally. 

It had been a cold morning. He had woken up late and was rushing to get to work, re-reading his history paper in one hand. Nobody said the life of a student was easy. He’d been in the middle of re-reading his paper about the Peloponnesian War when he felt something push against him, and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on his ass on the pavement, books scattered, and a fucking _brickhouse_ in a brown leather jacket with blonde hair the same situation. 

Bucky blinked as the other man recovered quickly, offering one hand to help him. Without even thinking about it, Bucky grasped the outstretched hand. Once he was on his feet, the other guy began gathering the fallen books, separating them into two piles—his and Bucky’s. Before Bucky could hurriedly tell him to just leave it, they were all stacked. The blonde looked up, a sheepish grin on his face.

Bucky’s breath caught. 

“I am so sorry, I should have paid more attention.” The blonde said, standing and offering Bucky’s books back. His eyes were blue and his face was, hello, _perfect_. Bucky wanted to weep. 

“Nah, it was me, I wasn’t looking at where I was going.” Bucky said, lifting his paper in one hand as if to say, _see, distracted_ , and reaching out to take his books with his left arm.

He tensed. 

His Stark Industries Cybernetic Arm. 

“I wasn’t looking either, so I’m also at fault. Sorry.” The blond said, smiling and unfazed at Bucky’s Robocop arm. 

Bucky relaxed. He grinned back. “Well, seems like we both have to learn to walk properly.” 

A laugh. “Seems so. I’m Steve,” Steve said, holding out his hand. 

“Bucky,” Bucky shifted all his crap to his left arm and shook Steve’s hand. He motioned to the books. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Steve said. 

They stared at each other. Like two idiots on the street are wont to do.

A car honked. 

Steve startled. He glanced at his watch, eyebrows drawing up in surprise. “I better go, I’m going to be late.” He hesitated, smiled. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” 

“You can count on it, pal.” 

Steve flushed and waved as he jogged off. Bucky watched his back until he disappeared around the corner. Then he remembered he was _already_ late and with a muttered curse, he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fluffy thing written at the start of the SBB Slack because there is so much angst. *fires fluff canon*
> 
> Also, the first Stucky drabble I've ever written.


End file.
